Nadia´s Transformation
Once again, Miss Wilde will be go to town this weekend Something special is happening this day, I´m so excited Today, I´ll be attending Zootopia´s best Renaissance Festival Experiencing it all just with you, my adorable little furball With dressing up contests, tournaments and food to go with the theme Justin and I are sure to have a good time in the downtown´s marketplace You´ll be donning the hat and bow of one of the era´s most legendary characters While I´m in the role of his most fair and graceful mistress As an avid cosplayer, it won´t be hard to dress up for you, my darling Especially since it´s a role I´ve wanted to play for so long It will be only a few hours as we head to the festival together There´s more than enough time for me to prepare I´ve just come from the shower, in my dressing room in front of a mirror This lady feels all excited, for a transformation is about to begin there After putting my undergarments on, I apply some makeup on my face I´ll try my best to truly look the part for the role I can´t wait to walk by your side, my dashing little hero Seeing you fight for my honor and bring me flowers too With my makeup done, it´s time for me to slip into my outfit I bought it from a prop maker to get one that was the most authentic I start with putting some cozy bloomers on that fit well with my hips On it I put on a most lovely, long-sleeved purple and pink dress I place elegant pink slippers on my feet and a pearl necklace adorned with gold And I finish it all with putting a veiled pink hood on my head As I look the result on the mirror, I see a most ravishing medieval vixen Nadia Marian Wilde has now transformed into Maid Marian I go out of the room, seeing my dear buck waiting outside Who´s looking most handsome in his Robin Hood attire Admiring me in my dress, you say I look so lovely I too gotta admit that Robin does too look quite great as a bunny We finally head to the festival, hand in hand The day goes wonderfully, with me enjoying every moment with my beloved You do a great job in fencing contests, fighting for me chivalrously And when you win one, you get your reward in form of a kiss from your lady After hours of shopping and eating, we walk home together in the sunset Justin bows before his vixen before we kiss again in front of it Being a strong bunny, you even carry me home in your arms Now I truly feel like a true princess To me, you´ll always be the best hero the city of Zootopia has ever known I won´t mind being in distress if I get saved by my darling bun Even outside the festival, I can be your lovely Marian anyday As I rest in your arms, I keep on eyeing you gently With both of u together, no force on earth stands a chance against us We´re inseparable, both as lovers and partners I love you, my swashbuckling bunny boy with all my heart Can´t wait to see what we´ll be cosplaying next. Category:JustinxNadia Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:Stories from Nadia´s POV Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Renaissance Fair stories Category:Cosplay stories Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories